


Tenko Can't Deal With Degenerate Males! |~| DRV3 x Fire Emblem Fates |~| Miitopia AU

by TsumugiSummerSky



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pansexual Character, Trans Chabashira Tenko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiSummerSky/pseuds/TsumugiSummerSky
Summary: So in this story we have LGBTQ+ RIGHTS, BABY, DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!! HOMOPHOBES ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!!!Tenko is a thief. She steals from monsters to get her supply of HP bananas and MP candies. Though now her guardian (some strange heirloom from a villager that can apparently talk) tells her that if she wants to fight multiple enemies at the same time, she'll have to add members to her party. Enter Kiibo, Xander and Laslow. Now Tenko must learn to get along with the two "DEGENERATE MALES" in her war group AND save Miitopia from the Dark Lord.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/K1-B0, Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Kudos: 2





	1. Tenko and Kiibo

I was walking down the Greenhorne plains, defeating solitary butterflies and trolls with my trusty knife, when all of a sudden...

"Aw jeepers! Two trolls? Meh, I can take them alone!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" My guardian, a heirloom from a villager yelled. "You can't do this alone!"

"These guys are so weak, though. Do you think a lady can't defeat them? Huh? Is that it?" I hissed.

"No, it's just...I want you to be safe, Tenko. Please just trust me on this."

"Fine," I sighed. "So, another warrior is gonna join me? As long as they aren't a degenerate male, I'm all in!"

"Okay. Sending help...NOW!" My guardian cried.

A blinding light flashed in front of me, and then there was a fellow warrior standing there. They had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, and white spiky hair. Good Lord, they looked pretty cute. I looked down and saw they had a wand. Wait...THEY'RE A MAGE!

"Do you need any help?" the mage asked me. Their voice sounded like they were a degenerate male, but I wasn't gonna assume gender until these gosh darn trolls were dead. Hard to believe they waited for this long.

"Sure," I grinned. I rushed forward and stabbed the first troll, killing it instantly. "Hahaha, that was easy!"

"Great job! Now, it's my turn. Lightning!" The mage yelled and pointed their wand in front of them. A troll-sized thundercloud appeared above the troll and killed it.

"Amazing!" I giggled.

"T-thanks! By the way, I'm Kiibo Iidabashi. As you could probably tell, I'm a mage. And you are?" They smiled at me.

"Chabashira," I replied, playing with one of my black braids. "Tenko Chabashira. And one question: are you a guy or a gal? I..couldn't tell."

"W-well, biologically speaking, I'm male, b-but technically I'm nonbinary..." they stuttered.

I smiled and patted their shoulder. "That's perfectly fine. So, what pronouns? I want my new partner to feel respected."

Kiibo smiled back and teared up. "He and him or they and them work."

I grinned even wider, grabbed their hand and looked towards the sky.

"Hello, world, it's me, Tenko!" I yelled. "I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Kiibo! They're gonna be my new best friend, just you wait and see!"


	2. "Okay, so basically, I'm a knight."

Kiibo and I had stopped at an inn to rest when suddenly..."Tenko! Kiibo!"

It was my guardian.

"Ugh, what do you want?? Can you PLEASE stop interrupting every enjoyable moment!?" I pouted.

"Sorry, Tenko," the talking heirloom replied. "I just wanted to let you know that your new party member will be coming in at any moment now!"

"Are they a male? If so, just get rid of him, we don't need him."

"Oh, no you don't!" Guardian responded in what sounded to be a warning tone.

"The talking necklace is right," Kiibo whispered. I could tell they were a little scared of Guardian. "Like, what if this guy is stronger than both of us? That'd be a help."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll try to deal with a degener-"

I was cut off by a knock on the door. So I walked to the door and opened it to find...a degenerate male knight. He had blonde hair that looked a slight bit longer than most males', and dark eyes.

"Hello there," the...ugh, male...announced as he bowed. "My name is Xander, and I heard you needed assistance in defeating monsters."

Kiibo blushed and muttered, "I am straight, I'm not attracted to men, I am straight, I'm not attrac- oh crud."

I scowled and replied. "The name's Tenko, and I'm a thief. And this is the mage Kiibo, misgender them and I'll send you to hell."

I heard an audible gulp from Xander. (Ugh, hearing his name makes me wanna hurl.) Then I narowed my eyes and said, "So tell me about yourself." I wanted to hear all the lies that men would always tell women about themselves, like how they have a six-pack but won't let me see proof.

"Okay, so basically, I'm a knight," he replied, and we talked--or, rather, I threatened to punch or stab him every time he looked at me weird--for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna introduce the Dark Lord and our final party member next chapter, ok, don't rush me-


End file.
